Bring me to Life
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Toujours ce grondement infernal dans ses tempes, cette envie de meurtre violent, ce bouillonnement, ces hauts le cœur, ce besoin de le savoir souffrant pour aller mieux… Spoilers 5x06, Réecriture scène Kiss


Cette fic est une récriture de la scène Kiss du 5x06. C'est une manière acerbe et violente de la récrire. Je vous propose de la lire avec Bring me To life de Evanescence. Rating T pour la « violence » présente mais pas non plus … glauque.

Bonne lecture, vos avis m'interessent.

**HHH**

Il avait ouvert la porte, dans le doute d'un éventuel accident, d'un problème quelconque, il avait ouvert cette fichue porte et l'avait franchie, contre toute attente, contre tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour rester impassible à tout cela. Il se maudit, s'injuria, mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait sans doute entendu, et lui se tenait debout, dans son salon, n'osant plus faire un pas. Quel désir nous pousse ? Quel ambition nous donne le courage de franchir des limites que l'on s'était nous même imposée ? Même lui se le demandait, lui, l'homme pour qui rien n'a de mystère… Ou presque.  
Il se raisonnait, faisait taire les voix dans sa tête, non, ce n'était pas un intérêt pour elle, c'était un mystère irrésolu, un mystère qui le secouait et lui donner cet aplomb qu'il pouvait avoir, lorsqu'il sentait la vérité proche, mais aussi, un trouble géant dépassant toutes craintes. Il se sentit frissonner. La porte n'était pas fermée… mais était-ce seulement ça ?

Comme un décompte infernal, elle fermait les yeux et attendait, bouillante de haine, le moment ou il viendrait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire… Il allait revenir sur ses paroles, se rattrapait comme un idiot, faire de quelque chose d'immense, un rien. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, et pourtant, elle savait que ça arriverait. Elle serra les poings, sentant son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes, lui provoquant des maux de tête infernaux.  
Prostrée, l'alcool faisant doucement son effet, elle s'imaginait frapper de toutes ses forces tous ces gens qu'elle avait détestait au moins une fois. La mère qui lui avait retiré son futur enfant, l'homme qui l'avait déçue et blessée. Surtout eux. Oh oui, comme il était bon de s'imaginer son poing s'abattre sur leur visage… Un tremblement de plaisir l'envahit.

Il fit un pas, enfin décidé à ne pas rester dans l'entrée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au salon, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis, en un rictus de douleur pour sa jambe, bizarrement plus douloureuse ce soir, il continua son ascension vers sa chambre, lieu ou les désirs ne pourraient que s'assouvir, ou les corps pourraient se trouver, mais ou jamais rien n'opèrera. Faute de tact.  
A mesure que ses pieds gravissaient les carrelages du sol, à mesure que son cœur s'emportait, il sentait un remord l'étreindre. Il sentit qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ce soir.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher un peu plus. Son cœur commença une course folle, victime d'un doux sentiment, d'un besoin de réconfort, mais lacéré de scrupules, d'une colère sourde. Un paradoxe commun, mais tellement douloureux… Alors que son attente atteignait son paroxysme, elle se leva du sol, s'appuyant contre le mur, la tête penchée vers le bas, ses cheveux cachant son visage meurtri par les larmes et l'insomnie. Ce soir, il ne s'agissait plus de Lisa Cuddy, mais d'une étrangère d'une violence et d'une dureté rarement vu dans un corps si fin et gracieux.

Son corps flotta quelques instant, vacillant, et il comprit que ce soir, tout allait basculer. De quel coté ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Sa silhouette se trouva enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, son cœur cessa de battre quelque instant, avant de remarquer qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il fit un léger demi-tour, et jura quand il se rendit compte de son erreur. Ou pouvait-elle d'autre que dans la chambre de ce vœu échappé ? Il souffla, soulagé de repousser une confrontation qu'il savait déjà houleuse et acerbe. Cependant, tout lui cria le contraire quand il vit que la porte de cette seconde chambre, se trouvait à seulement deux pas de l'autre. Haut le cœur. Courage. Il passa enfin le cap.

Ses yeux le cherchèrent, et lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, une envie de vomir la saisit. Elle ne redressa la tête que quelques minutes plus tard, le fusillant des yeux, lui crachant aux visages toutes ces erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, tout cet irrespect qu'il avait trop souvent eu envers elle. Ce soir, elle le tuerait bien, sans aucun doute.  
Comment pouvait-il être là et se sentir bien ? Comment pouvait-il vivre ? Il lui avait dit, qu'elle serait une mauvaise mère, il l'avait dit, et voilà qu'il était là… Que voulait-il ?

« - Vous auriez été une bonne mère… »

Soudain, ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites, et un spasme la saisit. Elle fit un pas, tremblante de dégoût. Elle voulait le tuer de souffrance, l'abattre de peine, elle voulait qu'il ait mal, comme elle avait mal.

Il comprit que ces mots étaient les plus inappropriés face à ses erreurs antérieures. Il voulut reculer, mais la porte s'était refermée. Une bouteille d'alcool apparut quand Cuddy se détacha du mur, et il sentit soudain tous ses muscles se tendres. La tension était à son comble, les yeux de Cuddy n'avait plus rien de commun à ceux qu'il observait de temps à autre, volant ça et là des étincelle de ce regard si bleu… Non, il était certain que Lisa Cuddy n'était pas dans son état normal, elle était… manipulée par sa détresse, par sa désolation. Finalement, il durcit son regard à son tour, se donnant une contenance plutôt feinte que réelle.

« - Vous êtes un beau salopard… Un vrai fils de pute ! »

Il sentit son souffle parfumé se perdre sur son visage, encaissant l'insulte, tachant de rester noble. Un gout de fer lui chatouilla les papilles, il déglutit, attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Elle s'arrêta le plus près de lui possible, et soudain, elle défaillit presque en ne sentant aucune attirance pour ce visage, là, devant lui. Aucune envie, aucun besoin, un poids de fantasmes et de résistance s'envoler, loin d'elle. Ce soir, elle était maître de leur jeu, presque banni de celui-ci, donnant ses propres règles. Elle le fixa, lui adressant un sourire tellement mauvais, lourd de sens, qu'elle le sentit fondre de peur et d'angoisse sous les doigts qu'elle avait à présent posés sur sa joue.

Il trembla. Aucune ressemblance ne lui sautait aux yeux quand il pensait à la Lisa Cuddy d'hier, et à celle du moment présent. Juste ce corps. Toujours là, lui. Il susurra quelques mots à la suite, incompréhensible. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'enfuir ? Non, jamais. Elle gagnerait, il ne le voulait pas, il pesait chaque fois le pour et le contre de ses réactions lorsqu'il jouait avec elle. Malgré la douceur de la peau de la femme, il sentait son épiderme le bruler sous son touché. Il était venu pour se racheter, et maintenant, il se demandait presque s'il repartirait vivant.

« - Vous avez bu… »

Ses doigts cessèrent de divaguer dans sa barbe. Leurs soufflent se coupèrent, ils se défièrent d'un regard noir. Le temps se suspendu, juste assez pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de lever sa main derrière elle, et d'asséner à l'homme, une gifle légendaire qui le fit trébucher et ouvrir la porte derrière lui, cédant sous son poids.

Le premier missile ayant été envoyé, ce fut un élément déclencheur pour ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il avait trébuché, était presque tombé, abasourdis par ce geste qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné venant de celle qui pensait être la plus sage des femmes sur terre. Il recula, en proie au regard meurtrier de celle qui s'approchait de lui sans relâche. Il ne trouva aucune force pour riposter, sa jambe le tiraillant trop, des millions de question l'assaillant sans cesse, il ne sut que faire, face à une telle bombe à retardement, face à un tel cataclysme. Il se colla à la porte d'entrée, après avoir longuement reculé en sautant difficilement sur son autre jambe, et ferma les yeux.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Des remords ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos scrupules House, vraiment, rien ! Je ne pense pas une seconde que vous soyez capable de vous excuser humblement, voilà pourquoi je mets rapidement terme à vos prochaines excuses lamentablement fausses. Vous êtes un être abject et sans cœur, vous ne méritez pas que quelqu'un accepte quelconque pardon de vous. Tout ce que vous désirez… »

Elle se stoppa, toujours si proche de lui, ne laissant que peu de proximité entre leur deux visages. Elle souffla sur ses lèvres, provoquant une sensation étrange dans son bas ventre, un désir inopportun.

« - Tout ce que vous souhaitez… »

Elle coupa une seconde fois sa phrase, prolongeant son supplice infernal. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un rictus et un gémissement partagé entre plaisir et douleur. Laissant de nombreuses gouttes de sang sur sa peau boursouflée, elle s'éloigna que très peu, regardant couler le sang sur ses pieds nus.

« - Tout ce que vous désirez House, c'est m'enfoncer encore un peu plus… Me détruire, vous conforter dans l'idée qu'il y a pire malheureux que vous. En vérité, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Et je vous… Je vous DETESTE ! »

Sur ce dernier mot craché avec une violence aigre, elle l'empoigna au col et le frappa à mainte reprise contre la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il entreprit de réagir enfin, saisissant les poignets de la jeune femme - qu'il n'aurait su reconnaître -, la bloquant. Il l'admira, se débattre, hurler en vain, et taper des pieds telle une furie. Un pincement de compassion lui serra le cœur, il ne lui en voulait pas, comme elle ne lui avait pas souvent voulu pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Il la savait faible et hors contrôle. Il avait pitié d'elle. Désormais, ses yeux laissaient s'échapper sa tristesse, larmes chaudes venant s'échouer au sol, laissant House dépité. Il scrutait une à une les perle salé qui glissait sur ses joues rouges, ne sachant que faire, comment agir. Il crut comprendre que les défenses de Lisa Cuddy été retombée, qu'elle ne le frapperait plus, ou presque…

« - Je vous… »

Elle sanglota, trouvant enfin la force de lui asséner un coup de pied dans sa jambe. Il se plia en deux, notant tout de même qu'elle avait évité de frapper son infirmité. Se tenant la jambe tout en essayant de ne pas assommer la femme d'un coup de tête rageur, il entreprit de se relever.

« - Je vous… »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, n'en pouvant plus de la laisser parler, sans réagir, tel un vulgaire chien, soumis et facile à impressionner, il la coupa, hurlant presque.

« - Vous MENTEZ ! »

Soudain, ses traits changèrent, il la contempla, essouffler par son hurlement. Seuls son souffle résonnait dans la pièce, celui de Cuddy ayant été coupé par la révélation certaine de l'homme. Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler, ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, frivole, elle ne sut que dire de plus, comme désarmée. La proximité entre eux n'avait pas changé, ce qui rendait la tâche plus dure.

Toujours ce grondement infernal dans ses tempes, cette envie de meurtre violent, ce bouillonnement, ces hauts le cœur, ce besoin de le savoir souffrant pour aller mieux… A présent, rien d'autre ne comptait, elle voulait que, quoi qu'il en soit, il ait mal.

« - Cessez vos idioties. « tout le monde ment », c'est pour les gens naïf qui préfère croire que toute vérité mauvaise n'est que mensonge, que ce qui n'est pas bon à entendre n'est qu'illusion ! Vous en doutez House ? N'est ce pas ? Osez me dire que vous pensez dur comme fer que tout le monde ment vraiment !  
- Les gens ne mentent peut être pas tous, mais VOUS, vous mentez.  
- Belle sortie, belle pirouette… Et qu'est ce qui vous le fait dire ?  
- Vous en êtes en état de stress, votre bouteille d'alcool en est la preuve, vous avez perdu un bébé que vous deviez adopter et vous ne…  
- FERMEZ-LA ! »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, retombant au sol, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Enfin, ses défenses tombèrent, et elle pleura, plus fort que la fois précédente, d'une manière différente, d'une peine certaine. Il sut que c'était la fin de son horrible calvaire, alors, il baissa ses armes, s'agenouillant près d'elle. Quelques regrets le chagrinaient. Ils n'en seraient pas là si cet idiot n'avais pas une fois, sous l'effet du manque, dit quelque chose d'immonde à cette femme pourtant si… Si spéciale. Il pensait la connaître mieux que personne, et pourtant, voilà qu'il découvrait une autre facette d'elle qui l'impressionnait d'avantage.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, lui faisant face. Elle caressa d'un doigt la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite, se mordant à son tour la lèvre, réalisant la portée de ses actes fous et démesurés.

« - Pourquoi toujours tout nier, House ? »

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, ses lèvres entraient en douce collision avec celle de Cuddy. C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Violente, douce, aimante, meurtrière, cette femme était définitivement le meilleur phénomène de Princeton entier, voire de l'Amérique. Il ne la repoussa cependant pas, profitant de la tendre caresse que ses lèvre lui offrait, sentant sa plaie saigner à nouveau, le gout du fer partagés, leur langue claquer, leurs dents s'entrechoquer, les larmes de la jeune femme donner du goût à leur baiser, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Il était certain de penser qu'elle finirait par le rendre dingue, jouant deux jeux, dansant sur deux pieds, le cul entre deux chaises, il ne savait jamais quand il serait temps ou non d'agir avec une telle femme. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qui fit la différence lorsqu'elle s'agrippa vainement à la veste en cuir qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever. Il se recula, ouvrant la porte d'une main, se redressant de sa canne, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la regardant. Il frissonna, encore la porte, se convint-il. Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce mensonge qu'elle avait énoncé des minutes auparavant.

« Bonne nuit » souffla-t-il

Elle lui répondit, sur un ton similaire au sien, étouffé par une chaleur qui s'éloignait d'elle à mesure qu'elle le sentait fuir.

Alors que la porte était refermée, qu'il ne restait qu'elle et ses démons, elle susurra, en frottant un doigt contre ses lèvres précédemment liées à celles de l'homme.

« - Tout le monde ment »

**FIN**


End file.
